


Part 3: Seishin no Kioku (A Spirit’s Memory)

by aegicheezu



Series: The Sorcerer and the Court Noble: Onmyoji [4]
Category: Japanese Mythology, Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Seimei and Hiromasa have once again saved the capital from certain destruction; after defeating Genkaku, the court nobles and ministers are on edge, and send Seimei and Hiromasa away to study in order to better protect the Emperor. While they spend their days in Seimei’s home, studying hard and delighting in each other’s company, yet another spirit descends upon the palace – but this time, things are different.





	Part 3: Seishin no Kioku (A Spirit’s Memory)

**Author's Note:**

> *this fic takes place after the events of the second Onmyoji film!

“Try again!” Hiromasa laughed, turning Seimei’s hand in his as they lay next to each other, the morning light bathing the men’s bodies in gold. Seimei smiled.

“Alright, alright! Let go of my hand,” he instructed, “and concentrate.”

Seimei had been trying to teach Hiromasa how to read his thoughts without touching him since sunrise. It wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped, but there were other things that made him smile. _Can you hear me?_ Seimei thought, staring lovingly at Hiromasa, who, though he tried, did not seem to hear; his expression remained the same.

Hiromasa sighed. “I’m sorry, Seimei,” he said after a while, “perhaps I’m not as magical as you thought I was.” He pouted a little. Seimei drew him closer and stroked his hair, messy from the night before.

“Now, now,” he cooed, “truthfully, anyone can learn these things. It helps if you were born of a fox spirit of course, but I have faith that you will learn some of my tricks.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

A kiss.

“Seimei, do you think we will ever be able to rest, just you and I?” Hiromasa asked after a while, head returning to rest on Seimei’s chest. “There always seems to be something to keep us busy, always running straight into danger.”

Seimei smiled. “Hiromasa, we are the protectors of the city,” he explained. “Until the gods present us with another path, that is our duty.” He sighed, but not unhappily. “Besides, we will always have time for this.” He tugged on Hiromasa’s hair slightly, bidding him meet his stare. He softly kissed the other man’s lips; Hiromasa smiled into the kiss and deepened it. He held onto the other man’s slim frame tightly, as though it were the one thing saving him from drowning. Seimei’s fingers curled around Hiromasa’s long black hair. _How sweet he tastes_ , Seimei thought. He snaked his hand beneath the folds of Hiromasa’s sleeping yukata and delighted at the shivers it gave the other man when he grazed his soft skin below the fabric.

Suddenly, Mitsumushi’s voice was heard from the garden. “Seimei-sama! Someone is coming!”

The men groaned.

*

 

“Seimei,” the Emperor began, his tone quite firm, “You must leave the capital.”

Hiromasa looked surprised, but did not dare say anything. He had already spoken out of turn in front of the Emperor before, and that was harrowing enough for him. Seimei’s face was placid as ever, betraying nothing. Thankfully, the Emperor elaborated; his voice sounded fatigued – of course, the last few weeks had been trying, and the Emperor was not a young man.

“It is my wish that you go and study for a time, and practice your craft. The capital seems more at risk than ever, plagued by demons and by men who believe themselves to be gods. We cannot defeat them with military might alone, and I fear that without adequate study, you will one day fail in your sacred duties.”

 _I bet the ministers of the Left and Right are behind this!_ Hiromasa thought _. They have always hated you, Seimei. They whispered this into the Emperor’s ear, no doubt. Where will he send you? You can’t leave, not now…_

Seimei glanced sidelong at Hiromasa and winked. “Your highness,” he began, bowing low. “I will do whatever you require of me.”

The Emperor seemed pleased. “You may take Hiromasa with you,” he continued, “he has proven himself to be quite useful to you, I think. Perhaps he is not just a simple court noble.” He looked at Hiromasa and nodded.

Hiromasa smiled. _Thank goodness, we are not to be separated after all!_ He bowed deeply. “Thank you, your highness. I will do whatever it takes to be of use to Seimei-dono.”

“Good,” he replied. “You may go. These days, there is some peace. But as Head Onmyoji, you must be ready.”

“Yes, your Highness,” the two men said in unison.

*

 

The ride back to Seimei’s home was full of happy chatter. Hiromasa was thrilled to be able to have so much time alone with Seimei; for study, and other more exciting things.

“I am glad the Emperor has sent us away,” Seimei said softly, gazing out the small window of the oxcart. “At last, some time alone together without pressures of the court.” He took Hiromasa’s hand in his and rested it on his thigh. Hiromasa smiled and interlocked their fingers, caressing the top of Seimei’s hand with his other.

“Yes,” Hiromasa agreed, “How I have longed to be away from prying eyes, and to rest with you.”

Once home, they took tea by the garden, with Mitsumushi happily flitting around their heads. The weather had grown cooler, and it would be winter in a few weeks; the ground was hard and flowers were beginning to die. “Why don’t you keep them in bloom, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, gesturing with his cup at the shriveling plants.

“That would be too cruel for the flowers,” Seimei explained. “To work so hard and bloom in winter takes a toll on a flower’s soul. I prefer to let them live and die as they please.”

Hiromasa nodded, understanding. _He is so unselfish,_ he thought. _Allowing the flowers to live and die as they please… how poetic._

Seimei chuckled. “You think I’m poetic?” He sipped his tea. “You are far more eloquent with your words than I, Hiromasa,” he slid closer to the other man and smiled. “Especially in the evenings.”

Hiromasa blushed, and took Seimei’s free hand in his own. “I am only a poet because you make me so,” he replied, kissing the other man’s cheek. “You look tired, Seimei,” Hiromasa stood, holding the other man’s hand and bidding him rise.

“Actually, I slept quite well last night, thanks to you,” Seimei looked puzzled and looked up at Hiromasa, blinking. “Ah!” he said after a moment, standing. “Yes, I think it’s best if I go lie down. Would you like to join me?” He smiled his crooked smile and Hiromasa pulled him in for a long kiss.

“Yes,” Hiromasa replied at last, “let us go to bed.”

*

 

Though Hiromasa slept soundly beside him, Seimei could not get back to sleep – he’d had a series of dreams that seemed to be more like visions, premonitions of what was coming. In them, he saw visions of being separated from Hiromasa; a thought he could not bear.

 _What on earth was all of that?_ He wondered, confused. _Normally I can make sense of my visions, but tonight… something’s different. Perhaps something big is coming… why couldn’t I see it clearly?_ Seimei blinked away his thoughts and shook his head. He looked over at Hiromasa’s sleeping form, bathed in moonlight, and smiled despite his distress. Sighing, he snaked his arms around the other man, who, still asleep, pulled him closer. Seimei kissed the soft skin of the back of his neck, still a little salty from sweat from the night’s activities. _I will not lose you_ , Seimei promised. _No matter what happens, I will protect you. No matter what dreams may come to me, I will find a way to save you, as you have saved me._

“Seimei…?” Hiromasa awoke. “Why are you awake?”

 _Ah_ , Seimei reprimanded himself. _He must have heard me._

“Yes, I did,” Hiromasa replied aloud, sarcastically. “What’s wrong?” He turned to face the other man, and rested his arm against Seimei’s hip curve. “Did you see something?” He took Seimei’s chin in his free hand and kissed his forehead.

Seimei smiled. “Hiromasa,” he said softly, “I just never wish to be parted from you. Not ever,” he kissed the other man’s soft lips. “My visions regularly wake me, and tonight was…” he trailed off but Hiromasa gently poked his side, asking him to continue, “tonight was rather intense. I believe something big is coming… a vengeful spirit more powerful than we have dealt with before.”

Hiromasa’s eyes widened, but he did not move. “Seimei, whatever is coming, we will face together. Do not worry about me, I will not run in fear.”

“Do you promise me that, Hiromasa?” Seimei’s voice turned serious.

“Of course, I do,” Hiromasa replied, without hesitation. “Now,” he softly kissed Seimei’s forehead, “shall we turn our minds to softer things?”

*

 

When morning came at last, the men busied themselves in study; scrolls and loose papers littered the hardwood floors throughout Seimei’s home. The pair sat hunched over a volume as long as the length of the garden, reading.

“Tell me a story, Seimei,” Hiromasa said after a while, “I am tired of reading about demons.”

“Alright,” Seimei laughed, beaming at the other man. “It is time we took a break.” He padded over to where Hiromasa was, and gingerly sat next to him. He cleared his throat.

“This is the story of two lovers, separated by fate,” he began, his voice calm and deep. “The God of the heavens had a beautiful daughter, whose name was Princess Orihime. She was skilled at weaving, and created beautiful clothes; her favourite place to do so was by the heavenly river. After a time, Orihime grew worried that she would never fall in love, for she was always busy weaving. Her father loved his daughter dearly, and did not want her to be sad. So, one day, he arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi; a cow herder who lived on the other side of the Milky Way. The two fell in love instantly, and married. Their love and devotion to each other was so deep that Orihime stopped weaving her celestial clothes, and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to roam the heavens unchecked. Orihime’s father, a powerful God, grew angry at their carelessness and tried to separate the lovers; but, he loved his daughter, too. So, he decreed that the pair could meet once a year; on the seventh day of the seventh month.”

“How cruel,” Hiromasa leaned against one of the wooden beams and sighed, “for the two lovers to only see each other once a year.”

“Yes,” Seimei rested a hand on Hiromasa’s crossed leg. “I do not think I could bear to be parted from you, even for a moment.”

“Seimei,” Hiromasa smiled, “You have grown so sentimental.”

“Perhaps it is you that brings it out of me.”

*

 

The next morning, as the pair drank their tea and gazed out at the empty garden, Hiromasa broke their comfortable silence. “Surely, we will be able to take on this new threat.”

“Hmm?” Seimei was brought out of his reverie.

“Seimei, you are the Head Onmyoji,” Hiromasa continued, “there is no demon or spirit strong enough to defeat you.” He refilled the other man’s cup.

Seimei drank, looking at Hiromasa’s smiling face. _You have so much faith in me_ , he thought. _I hope you are right._ “Hiromasa, I think it’s time we got back to work.” He sighed, contented, and stood. He extended a hand towards Hiromasa, who took it and stood with Seimei.

“Come here,” Hiromasa opened his arms; Seimei nestled himself snuggly inside the other man’s embrace. He could smell the perfume in Hiromasa’s hair – breathing in the other man’s scent helped him relax. _When you are with me_ , he thought, _I feel like I can do anything. Thank you._

“You are welcome, Seimei,” Hiromasa replied. “Now, kiss me, before we get back to work.”

Seimei smiled and kissed Hiromasa softly. _Whatever comes, I am glad that you are by my side, Hiromasa thought_ , staring into the other man’s eyes. Seimei sighed happily. “Look at us two soppy fools,” he grinned, “you would think that we had been separated and have only now been reunited.”

“Seimei,” Hiromasa drew closer to the other man, “make no mistake,” he kissed his forehead. “I would move heaven and earth to remain by your side.”

Just then, something flashed before Seimei’s eyes. “Hiromasa,” he said, gripping the other man’s arm, “we must return to the palace at once.”

*

 

Without standing on ceremony, Seimei and Hiromasa burst into the Emperor’s quarters, where he appeared to be having a nap. He awoke with a start and alerted his bodyguard at the disturbance, but when he saw it was Seimei, he calmed down and admonished the men for disturbing him without notice.

“We are sorry, your highness,” Hiromasa began to explain, catching his breath. “But Seimei-dono has seen something and we must evacuate the palace, including you.”

“Evacuate?” the Emperor repeated, confused. “Surely not, Seimei,” he rubbed his forehead. “The Emperor must not leave the capital, you know that. What’s this about?”

“Your highness,” Hiromasa said quietly, “please consider evacuating the palace. At least, you must let the women and royal children leave.”

Despite his ire at being told what to do, the Emperor knew that Hiromasa was right. “Alright,” he agreed at last. “We will begin evacuation. Seimei, perform your sutras and set up a barrier.”

“Yes, your highness.”

 _I hope we are not too late_ , Hiromasa thought.

 _So do I_ , Seimei replied. Taking their leave of the Emperor, the men shuffled out of the throne room quickly and began whispering about the rituals they must begin.

*

 

“Seimei, are you nearly done?” Hiromasa called out to the other man gently from across the room, where he’d been placing lit candles. Seimei was bent over a writing desk, painting protective spells for the palace women and royal children.

“Yes,” he replied, “just a few more.” He sighed. _What is coming, I wonder…_

He did not have to wonder long; a page came running into the room, breathless. “Seimei-sama! Seimei-sama! The sky has gone black! Something must be coming!”

Hiromasa and Seimei sprang to their feet. “Hiromasa,” Seimei began, his voice calm. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Hiromasa replied. “Leave us,” he said to the page. “We need privacy to complete the protections.” Dutifully, the page slipped out of the room. Hiromasa walked quickly over to Seimei and rested a hand on the other man’s arm.

“Hiromasa, we are finished the preparations already,” Seimei spoke in a low whisper. He saw the look in Hiromasa’s eye and understood. He glanced around the room to ensure their privacy, and pressed a soft kiss to the other man’s lips. The pair shared a brief smile; _I love you_ , Seimei thought.

 _And I love you_ , Hiromasa replied. “Now,” he spoke softly, their foreheads pressed together for a moment of calm, “let us go and save the capital.”

*

 

Seimei and Hiromasa ran outside to the courtyard to see what everyone was screaming about – the sky had indeed gone black, though it was still early afternoon. Servants were scrambling about the grounds, frantically packing items for the palace women and children. _You would think, after everything that has happened, people would be more prepared_ , Hiromasa couldn’t help but scoff.  

Seimei had heard that, and smirked a little. “Come come, Hiromasa. We must do our duty.” Seimei knelt in the center of the courtyard, preparing to perform his spells to summon the spirit directly to be dealt with quickly, and hopefully, without much damage to the still-recovering palace. Hiromasa did his part and helped clear the area of servants. As Seimei began to recite, a strange feeling began to overtake him; he felt dizzy and began to sweat more that usual when performing a strenuous ritual. After a while, Hiromasa noticed the sudden change in Seimei’s countenance and rushed to be by his side.

“Seimei!” He called to the other man. “Seimei, are you alright?”

“Hiromasa… there is something… strong about this spirit,” his words were labored. “Be ready to help me strike it down when its true form appears.” Hiromasa nodded and began to rub circles on Seimei’s back, encouraging him to continue his recitations. He put his fingers to his lips and began chanting once again; thunder began to crack in the sky, and the ground shook. Terrified screams could be heard from behind the walls of the palace, the servants no doubt watching the scene unfold. Suddenly, the black sky seemed to part and a beam of smoke appeared in the courtyard.

“It appears my recitations have worked,” Seimei said, exhausted. Hiromasa took his sleeve and wiped at the other man’s brow, glistening with sweat. _I’ve never seen him this tired before_ , Hiromasa thought, worried. “I will be fine,” Seimei reassured Hiromasa, “It is strong, but we will defeat it. Look out now! It’s changing shape…!”

Seimei and Hiromasa watched in silence as the black curling smoke twisted and turned into the shape of what soon became clear – it was a man, wearing what appeared to be imperial clothing and headdress. The ground stopped shaking; Hiromasa’s grip on Seimei’s arm tightened.

“Why have you come here?” Seimei questioned, his voice measured and calm, despite his visible fatigue at having summoned the spirit.

The apparition stepped closer, and Hiromasa held his arm out, protecting Seimei’s chest.

“Do not worry, Hiromasa,” Seimei whispered. “Is your sword at the ready?”

“Yes,” Hiromasa replied, lips barely parted.

The apparition moved forward once again, slowly. Every step it took seemed to shake the ground; the sky remained black.

“Why have you come here?” Seimei repeated, standing. Hiromasa kept a hand on his back. “Speak.” He readied himself to make further incantations, but the spirit opened its mouth at last.

“Who summons me?” its voice boomed across the whole open space; the trees shook.

“Don’t engage it in conversation, Seimei!” Hiromasa hissed. “Exorcise it!”

The spirit moved closer and cocked its head to the side, examining the pair. “Do you not recognize me, Seimei?” the spirit questioned, its voice suddenly different – softer.

“Recognize you?” Seimei repeated. Then, as if struck in the face by a board, he blinked his eyes and stepped closer to the spirit. “Are you perhaps… the young Emperor Kawada?” Hiromasa’s face seemed permanently confused. He stood, frozen, watching Seimei.

“Yes,” the spirit confirmed. “It is I, Kawada no Haruto.”

“Haruto-sama, it has been a long time…” Seimei’s voice seemed to trail off.

“Nearly over 100 years,” the spirit agreed. “You look so well in those white robes. How they suit you.”

“Seimei,” Hiromasa’s voice betrayed the slightest dagger of jealousy, “What is going on?” feeling bold, he took his place right next to Seimei and puffed out his chest a little.

“Hiromasa, this is…” Seimei looked back at the apparition and smiled a slight smile. “This is not a vengeful spirit. We were mistaken.” He nodded at the spirit.

“What?” Hiromasa couldn’t believe it. “Then what was all of that? The blackened sky? The thunder? Why did summoning him nearly make you faint?” his voice rose in concern.

Seimei looked down at the ground. “Hiromasa,” Seimei said again, “Do not be angry.”

“How could I not be angry?” He shot a glare at the spirit. “And you!” he pointed his finger. “How dare you cause so much panic! If you’ve just come for a friendly visit, why did you nearly kill Seimei?”

Seimei rested a hand on Hiromasa’s arm, attempting to steady his anger. “Hiromasa, please. Let us hear what he has to say.” Dumbfounded, Hiromasa shut his mouth and stared blankly at Seimei.

“It is true,” Kawada spoke at last, eyes softening as they continued to look only at Seimei. “I came to this plane of existence in anger. I have grown lonely in Tama-no-Hara… and I had come to the capital to find you. I must be reunited with you, Seimei... you are as handsome as ever. I am glad of that.”

Hiromasa couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Seimei, is he being serious?” He grabbed Seimei’s arm again. _Don’t tell me, the two of you…?_

Seimei looked at Hiromasa, his eyes regretful. _Yes,_ he replied. _It was a long time ago, when we were young… Are you angry with me?_

 _No,_ Hiromasa said. _But he is clearly still besotted with you, and I cannot help but be jealous…_

At last, Seimei spoke aloud. “Haruto,” he said, his voice soft and warm, apologetic. “You cannot stay here. Hiromasa and I are spiritually bound to protect the city. You can come no further.” Though he spoke with authority, Hiromasa couldn’t help but notice the slight note of regret in his voice.

“I know,” Kawada conceded. “And look… how Minamoto no Hiromasa cares for his precious magician,” he looked over at the other man. “I cannot help but be jealous. Where on earth did you find this one, Seimei?”

“Haruto,” Seimei cautioned, “do not speak so casually of Hiromasa in my presence.”

“Seimei and I are duty bound to protect this city, and each other,” Hiromasa interjected. “We have no time for reminiscing with vengeful spirits who threaten to destroy the very place we are sworn to protect.” His tone was strong. _Seimei, do something about him. I grow tired of his flirtations._

“Haruto, you must leave,” Seimei began to explain. “If you insist on remaining in this world, I must do my duty and send you back to heaven, in however many pieces it takes.” He stepped closer to the spirit so that they were just a few inches apart. “And I do not want to exorcise the soul of a man whom I once loved... so very deeply.” He looked into the spirits eyes. “If you do truly love me still... do not make me do that.”

When Hiromasa heard those words, his heart nearly broke in two. _Seimei,_ he thought, _how could you say that? Don’t make me listen to any more of this, it’s too cruel._

_I’m sorry, Hiromasa. Please do not be angry with me. I have lived a long life; isn’t it only natural that I loved before I met you?_

_Seimei… I cannot bear it. Make him go away._

_Alright. For you, I will._

“Haruto, you must leave the capital,” Seimei repeated.

Haruto seemed unmoved. He smiled. “Seimei, do you recall the summers we spent together, in this palace? You and I, alone… how pretty you looked in the moonlight, your skin next to mine… do not say you have forgotten the evenings we spent alone…”

“Stop it!” Hiromasa shouted. “Seimei, do something…”

“Haruto,” Seimei’s voice was stiff, as though he were trying not to cry. “Do not make me remember such things… that was a lifetime ago. Do not think that you have such sway over my heart, even now.” He looked over his shoulder at Hiromasa.

_Do not listen to him, Hiromasa. He is trying to make you jealous._

_Well, it’s working!_

_Please be patient. I will force him to leave._

_Be careful._

“Haruto,” Seimei said again. “So much has changed. You do not belong here, now. The city has moved on.” He looked again at Hiromasa. “I have moved on. And so must you.”

Haruto’s eyes narrowed, but betrayed sadness. “Seimei, if it is you that is asking me to go, then I will. But… allow me one last…” before he finished his sentence, Kawada’s spirit closed the small gap between their bodies and embraced Seimei. Hiromasa stepped back, half in horror and half in disbelief at the spirit’s audacity. Kawada took Seimei’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Hiromasa’s stomach turned.

Stunned, Seimei took a moment to react. After a few seconds, he came to his senses and tried to push the spirit away. He found, though, that his limbs grew weaker and weaker with every passing second; soon, he stopped resisting. Hiromasa noticed Seimei’s arms go limp and he ran over to him.

“Get off of him!” He exclaimed. “You’re killing him!” He tried to pull Seimei free.

“I will bring him back to Tama-no-Hara,” Kawada’s voice growled as he held Seimei’s body close to his own. “I will not return there without him. You cannot stop me; you’re just a silly court noble.” He laughed.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Hiromasa slipped his hand between the folds of Seimei’s robes and felt for one of his five-pointed star talismans. He grinned as his fingers found what they were looking for, and pulled out one of the silk papers. “Go to hell, Kawada,” he said, voice gravely. He quickly took his arrow and fastened the talisman to its point, and shot it at Kawada, careful not to hit Seimei who had, but now, passed out.

“Die, Kawada,” he prayed. Frightened, he shut his eyes. Did it work? He wondered.

Kawada’s spirit seemed to burst and dissolve into a thousand pieces when Hiromasa’s arrow struck him in the chest. Seimei, no longer being held up, slumped to the ground. When Hiromasa heard that noise, he opened his eyes.

“It worked!” he exclaimed, relieved. “Seimei!” He knelt beside the other man; his eyes still closed, brow beaded with sweat – skin cool to the touch. “Seimei, please wake up…” Hiromasa laid the other man’s body across his lap just as he had done once before, at the Tenkoku gates. _Don’t you dare leave me!_ he thought, almost angrily.   _I will take you home where you will be safe from all of this. Don’t you dare leave me. You must wake up._

*

 

Hiromasa begged his page to drive faster – the ride between the palace and Seimei’s home felt like hours when it usually only took minutes; Seimei’s body rested on his lap. He had unpinned Seimei’s long hair and tried to calm himself down by running his hands through the thick black strands. _Seimei, you mustn’t die_ , Hiromasa kept repeating. _What did the spirit do to you? Did he drain you of life entirely? You cannot leave me to wander this world alone, not for the eternity that you granted me… no, Seimei... I cannot accept that. You must wake up._

At last, they arrived back at the house. The attendant helped carry Seimei into his chamber, and dutifully remained at the door waiting for Hiromasa’s next orders. Desperately wanting to be alone with him, Hiromasa sent the young man away. Mitsumushi began to flit to and fro, distressed. Hiromasa gently stroked Seimei’s hair and loosened his robes, hoping it would allow him to breathe easier.

“Mitsumushi,” he called out to the butterfly, suppressing tears, “please help me. I need to know how to revive him…” he could not take his eyes off of the other man. “I need Seimei’s book of spells… I must try to save him.” Mitsumushi transformed into her human form and raced off to Seimei’s study to retrieve as many books as she could to help.

*

 

For three days and nights, Hiromasa did not leave Seimei’s side. Spell books and scrolls littered the floor; by now he had divested himself of his heavy court robes and had dressed both he and the sleeping Seimei in their evening attire, so that they were at least a little comfortable. His hair was tied in a thoughtless ponytail to keep his fringe from his eyes, red from the strain of very little sleep. Candles burned through the night as he read page after page of instruction.

“How am I going to do this without him to help me?” Hiromasa begged the gods aloud. “I am not magic.”

Seimei’s words echoed in his mind: _truthfully, anyone can learn these things. It helps if you were born of a fox spirit of course, but I have faith that you will learn some of my tricks._ He had laughed so coolly as he’d encouraged Hiromasa that time. Tears flooded Hiromasa’s tired eyes and he let them fall; after all, they were alone now, and no one would see how desperately he cried for Seimei.

*

 

On the fourth day, Hiromasa found a spell that just might work; he busied himself with preparations for the ritual, with Mitsumushi’s help. _Even though I am not magic, perhaps even I can do this…_ he thought, trying to keep his spirits up. _I will make you proud of me, Seimei. I will see your pretty eyes open once again. I promise._

At last, his preparations were complete. With shaking but determined hands, he painted prayers on silk paper, the sutras sitting heavy on his unsure tongue. He lit the candles for his barrier, and took a deep breath.

 _I will revive you_ , he thought, determined. He sat behind Seimei’s head and closed his eyes, bringing his fingers up to his mouth as he had seen Seimei do so many times before. He had practiced the incantation perhaps a hundred times that day, so that he would not make a mistake. Mitsumushi was on hand in case anything happened; she did not have very strong magical powers, but Hiromasa wanted her to remain in her human form just in case.

Taking a deep breath, he began to chant. His eyes remained tightly shut; he could not bear to look at Seimei’s still expression while he attempted this spell. He kept chanting the spell over and over again – he didn’t want to stop until there was a change in Seimei. He placed the palm of one hand on Seimei’s forehead – would that help? He did not know.

What seemed like hours passed – the moon, once high in the sky, had begun to set. The warm colours of dawn were creeping on the horizon, but still Hiromasa did not stop his feverish incantations. He was exhausted; sweat collected on his brow, and each time Mitsumushi tried to dab at it with her sleeve, he flinched away. Just when she was about to try once more to comfort Hiromasa, she gasped.

“Hiromasa-sama!” she fell to her knees. “Hiromasa-sama! Look!”

Before he could open his eyes, he felt Seimei begin to stir under the touch of his palm. He completed the recitation and slowly opened his eyes, cautious.

He looked down and saw Seimei slowly blinking beneath him. “Hiro… masa...”

Hiromasa instantly began to cry; he bent down and helped Seimei rest his head on his lap. “Seimei… are you…?”

“Hiromasa…” Seimei’s voice was low and groggy. “My handsome court noble…” he lifted a weak hand and tried to touch Hiromasa’s cheek above him; Hiromasa took his hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers. “Look how well you have done... how hard you have worked...”

“Seimei, I thought you were gone for good,” Hiromasa wiped away his tears. “I did not know if I could bring you back.”

Seimei managed a little smile. “But you did…” he replied, unable to take his eyes off the other man. “Hiromasa, you saved me all on your own.”

*

 

For a week after Seimei had awoken, Hiromasa stayed by his side and nursed him back to health, telling him funny stories of his youth and playing his flute for him. He read fables from their scrolls and tried his best to put on different voices to entertain the other man. The sound of Seimei’s laughter made Hiromasa’s heart almost burst from joy.

One evening, as Seimei drifted off to sleep, Hiromasa lay next to him and stroked his hair.

_I was terrified of losing you, Seimei. I am so glad that you are here with me._

_You saved my life, Hiromasa._

_I never want to leave your side again, not even for a moment._

_My love…_ Seimei’s eyes fluttered open and he drew Hiromasa close. Though still weak, he tugged on Hiromasa’s long hair and brought their faces together with a soft kiss. “I am sorry that your last memory of me was of someone else kissing me. Do you forgive me?”

Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s lips. “It was not your fault, Seimei. You make people fall in love with you; Kawada was no exception… even beyond the gates of heaven, his heart still burned for you. I can understand him, I think.”

“Hiromasa, you must know that you are the only one that resides in my heart,” Seimei said softly. “I would never betray you.”

“I know.”

Seimei kissed Hiromasa’s forehead. “You have taken such good care of me, these past days,” he flashed a look at Hiromasa. “It is time someone took care of you.”

Hiromasa stared quizzically at Seimei. “I’m fine, Seimei, you don’t have to worry about me… oh,” he realized at last, and stretched his arms out, inviting Seimei to shift on top of him and embrace him. As Seimei kissed along Hiromasa’s jaw and neck, out of the corner of his eye he saw Mitsumushi flit away into the garden and give the men some privacy. 


End file.
